


Another Mediation Session

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Harry Potter's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are fighting over something and Millicent Bulstrode is trying to mediate the "conversation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Mediation Session

"What we've got here is a failure to communicate." 

Millicent Bulstrode wrote in her parchment while dealing with another mediation session between Aurors Potter and Malfoy. 

"What we've got here is that Malfoy is a git!" 

Draco only rolled his eyes. He may’ve been partners with Potter for years, and he may call him Harry now, instead of Potter, but it didn't mean that Harry Potter wasn't the biggest drama queen. 

"For the last time, I wasn’t snooping around your desk!" 

"Then what were you doing?" Harry asked turning to scowl at Draco. 

Draco didn't answer. 

Harry turned to Millicent. "See?" 

"What _were_ you doing? she asked, checking her watch. 

Draco hesitated. "I was...I was... can't tell you.” 

"Why?" Harry was scowling, still. 

"Why are you so cross? What’re you hiding in your desk?" 

Harry frowned and turned away. 

"Seriously, you're hiding something, and you don't want me to see..." 

"And what are you hiding, Malfoy?" Millicent interjected. 

Draco sighed heavily and reached in his pocket. He brought out a box and threw it at Harry. 

"What's this?" Harry eyed the box sceptically. 

"It's your birthday present, you prat. I didn't want to tell you and thought you'd just see it in your desk drawer tomorrow." 

"You know my birthday?" Harry sounded shocked. 

"The bloody wizarding world knows your birthday.” Draco couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“What is it?” Harry slowly tore the wrapper. 

“It’s an all-Season Ticket Pass for the League Cup matches for Manchester United.” Draco’d gone through a lot of trouble trying to acquire them, especially since he barely knew the Muggle football lingo and requested Granger’s help. 

Millicent knew that of course; Granger educated both Draco and Millicent on football. 

“That’s… incredible…” Harry stammered. 

“I know.” Draco shook his head. Before he could say anything else, Harry had all but launched at him and started kissing him.

Millicent coughed as if she was trying to get their attention but Harry didn’t budge. A moment later, Draco was practically spread on the sofa with his arms around Harry’s waist and his tongue in Harry’s mouth. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake!” Draco heard Millicent sigh and leave, closing the door behind her.


End file.
